Through Hermoine's Eyes
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: Its Hermoine's first day as Head Girl. She's on the train and who else would be head boy? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Glancing around their over crowded compartment, Hermione saw her two best friends absorbed in their game of exploding snap. Ron was stuffing food in his mouth, as usual, and Harry looked deep in thought. Luna was reading her quibbler magazine and Neville was crooning over his new mimbulus mimbletonia (the last one died).

Hermione smiled to herself as she sat in the compartment surrounded by her friends. This was her first day as head girl and she was looking forward to the benefits. The enormous head common room, her luxurious new bedroom and the best part, close access to the library (it was joined to the common room by a passageway). She didn't know who the head boy was, but she didn't care. She was head girl, the position she had dreamed of being in since her first year (of course she had imagined that Harry or Ron were in the head boy's position, but not everything can be perfect. Right?)

Deciding to go and find out, she delicately navigated herself around the cages full of magical animals and squeezed the doorway (the door would only slightly open due the Neville heavily slouching on it)

Hermione all but fell in to the hallway as the exploded from the crowded compartment. Sighing she started towards the front of the train, only to be stuck behind a long queue of students waiting for the lolly trolley. She pushed her way to the front of the line to be met by an overfull trolley. 'Oh shit' was all she thought. Sucking her all ready flat stomach in, Hermione squeezed through a gap almost impossible to get through.

Upon reaching the heads compartment, Hermione paused before opening the door. She didn't know who would be on the other side. All she could think was 'please don't be a Slytherin'. She gathered up all of her courage and opened the door, only to be momentarily blinded by a bright light. The sunlight was reflecting off a head of white-blonde hair. 'No, no, I must be in the wrong compartment. Malfoy can not be head boy. He's just not good enough. Turning around to walk swiftly out of the room, she was interrupted by the voice that she dreaded so much.

"Nice of you to turn up Granger, it's only 30 minutes into the trip" Draco Malfoy sarcastically told Hermione who was glowering with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry ferret, did I miss your last make-out session. Or couldn't you find one this trip" smirked Hermione as malfoy's face dropped.

It was then that the new prefects walked in, reminding Hermione that the passwords needed to be passed out. (Gryffindors was 'Expecto Patronum' in tribute to Harry's battle with the Dementors in their third year)

Once all of the tasks had been completed Hermione took her chance to leave. The halls were being periodically patrolled and Malfoy had collapsed heavily on the soft-fluffy couch and apparently fallen asleep.

Hermione had just reached the door, when Malfoy opened one eye and told her, "No need to leave on my account Granger"

"Not everything is about you ferret, I have friends that are waiting for me. Clearly that is not the case for you" Hermione replied as she walked casually back into the cramped hallway.

Making her way back down the train, Hermione saw several of her friends. Fred and George Weasley were huddled in their compartment, clearly devising a new prank (the came back after Umbriges departure), Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbot were talking animatedly, while Michael Corner was running around with bogeys hanging off his face, compliments to Ginny Weasely's bat bogey hex (she really was quite good at it)

Once Hermione had made it back to her compartment (which always seems to be at the end of the train), she squeezed back through the gap she left through as Neville had not yet moved. In fact he had fallen into a deep sleep while she was gone and had started to drool excessively on his mimbulus mimbletonia. Luna was still reading her Quibbler magazine much to the confusion of Hermione, who could not understand how it took her so long to read such a useless magazine. Harry and Ron had given up on their games of exploding snap and had started to talk about Quidditch, although they had done so all summer. Smiling to herself again, she sat down amongst her friends and loudly announced she was back.

"Huh? Where have you been Mione?" asked Ron, who was currently distracted by the shining headlights of cars that the train was quickly passing.

"I was at the heads meeting. None of you would believe who got head boy!" Hermione exclaimed to those conscious.

"Malfoy?" offered Harry who could tell by Hermione's voice.

"Yes, that insufferable ferret got the position that one of you two should have gotten" Hermione shrilly replied.

"Oh, that boy with the blonde hair?" asked Luna, still reading her magazine.

"Yes, that boy with the blonde hair" Hermione said huftly.

"I thought he was rather cute" Luna stated in a matter-of fact way only to earn a glare from Hermione who's face was turning a strange shade of red.

It was then that Harry decided to change the subject, as he knew that explosive anger came from faces the colour of Hermione's from his past life with his Uncle Vernon.

"What's our new password Hermione?"

"Oh, um, Expecto Patronum. I thought it would be easy to remember considering our third year" she almost calmly responded.

"What? Dementors!" screamed Neville who had woken to hear the last part of the conversation and tried to dive under the seat, but his bottom got stuck.

Neville! There are no Dementors. We were discussing the password." Hermione explained shrilly to him

"Mmmph" Neville replied and his bottom started to wobble from side to side.

Luna chose this time to re-emerge from her magazine to state the obvious, "I think he's stuck"

Ron glanced over and started to laugh, but ended up choking on the chocolate frog that he was attempting to eat whole.

Patting Ron on the back, Harry looked over at Neville and said clearly, "Hang in there Neville, we'll pull you out", only to receive another muffled response.

As Ron was still recovering from choking on his chocolate frog, so Hermione got up to help Harry rescue Neville. They both grabbed a leg and pulled, which was quite difficult due to the limited space that they had for leverage. It took several long minutes of what seemed to be endless pulling, but eventually, Neville was yanked free, only to whinge.

"Why do bad things always happen to me? In our first year you paralysed me (he pointed shamelessly at Hermione), in our second year the Cornish pixies hung me from the ceiling, in our third year lupin embarrassed me, in our fourth year I thought I killed you (now he was pointing at Harry accusingly), in our fifth year that death eater cast that Tarantallegra curse on me, last year I ran into that blasted invisible wall and now I get stuck under the seat. I swear the world hates me!" Neville whined in a high-monotone.

"Yes, well are you finished?" asked Hermione insensitively as she wasn't listening.

"Hmmm, yeah, I suppose" replied Neville insulted by Hermione' insensitivity as she usually was rather sensitive.

"Good, because we need to get our robes on, we're nearly there" Hermione exclaimed happily. She loved Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping off the train and onto the platform, Hermione called for friends to find a decent carriage, as they were all going to be gone, if they didn't hurry. In her haste to return to her favourite place in the whole world, the library, she even forgot her duties as head girl, until Malfoy walked deliberately into her.

"Did you forget something Granger?" as he guided her unwilling body into the mass of smaller first-years.

"Uh. No. I just was going around the crowd, instead of going through it, like a sensible person would" she quickly saved herself from the endless embarrassment that would have felt if Malfoy had known the truth.

"Yeah, sure. We have to guide the first years into the boat now. Remember?" he asked Hermione, chuckling to himself when she blushed.

"What?" Hermione asked automatically suspicious of Draco Malfoy when she smiled or laughed. She was too used of him getting his enjoyment out of hurting others, like herself.

"Nothing, I just saw something funny. One of those kids has a toad. That's all. It just reminded me of when Longbottom lost his in our first year" he quickly explained under the terrifying glare she gave him.

Rolling her eyes Hermione sarcastically told him "Oh, yeah that was just so funny. I just couldn't stop laughing" and walked towards the first years, yelling instructions to them.

When Hermione had gotten all of the first years aboard a boat, with Malfoy's help, the two heads walked to the carriage, waiting for them to board it. This was a first to Hermione, she was opposed to sharing a carriage with Draco Malfoy, the ferreting little tattle-tale that made it his ambition to make her life at Hogwarts hell.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be civilised this year" Malfoy promised as she sat wearily opposite him.

"What? What did you just call me?" Hermione asked almost shrilly, not believing that she heard him right

"Hermione. What? Do you want me to call you Granger all year, while we are sharing a common room?" he asked knowing her answer.

"Sorry, I'm just not accustomed to you being civil to me" she replied, almost in shock.

"It's all good. From now on, I am Draco and you are Hermione." Draco replied and smiled at Hermione.

It was then that Hermione noticed how handsome the boy that she had hated for six years had become. His grey eyes were not as old as they had been and become a light shade of blue. He had developed muscles from playing as seeker in Quidditch and she realised that he didn't look much like a ferret anymore. She had been calling him that out of habit, no thanks to Moody turning him into one.

Noticing that she was staring at him, Hermione quickly looked outside the carriage window, only to feel his eyes watching her. Ignoring him she continued to wonder why she was thinking about her arch nemesis like that. She was not meant to find Draco hot, it was against the rules. Except in the movies, the bad guys are always hot! He hated her and her best friends. They were everything that he supposedly hated; Muggle-lovers.

Glancing back across the carriage, she saw that Draco was staring at her without appearing to notice he was doing it. He was that tranced by her, he didn't even notice when the carriage had stopped.

"Draco! We're here" she told him and was shocked that he didn't glare at her. Instead he just got up and walked out of the carriage and serenely helped her out of the carriage. Maybe he had gone senile like Dumbledore, thought Hermione as she mentally laughed at the thought and then started to walk with the head boy to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the great hall with Malfoy was almost embarrassing as he had started to drool, while watching Hermione while she walked in front of him. Funnily enough he didn't even notice it until the entire hall burst out in laughter at him because he was drooling.

Loudly pissed off about his humility he swore and shouted at everyone "What don't any of you have salivary problems?" He clearly wasn't expecting a response and was very shocked when Fred Weasley answered "Yeah I do! But only when I'm looking at a girl that I think is hot" while gazing at Angelina Johnson's breasts.

This again set the great hall into an uncontrollable bout of laughter until Dumbledore while still chuckling called for silence. Everyone immediately sat down and shut up knowing not to upset Dumbledore after the incident last year. The whole school knew that he was still a little sensitive about Snape 'killing him' on the astronomy tower.

One of our old teachers has decided to rejoin us after Professor Snape's disappearance from our school last year. Everybody, please welcome back Professor Remus Lupin, our most recent defence against the dark arts teacher. Pleased, by her favourite DADA teacher's return, Hermione got up and clapped until her hands were sore, like Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred and George. She could she Luna at the Hufflepuff table distractedly clapping, while still trying to read her Quibbler magazine, while Draco at the Slytherin table was surrounded by his friends, clearly complaining about something, probably her.

Hearing Dumbledore finish his speech, Hermione looked up from her lap, to find the tables laden with food. Seeing this mass of food, she realised that she was hungry, but obviously not as hungry as Ron or Harry who were practically inhaling the food from the table. In just one minute of the food appearing, Ron had apparently eaten five large chicken drumsticks, while Harry had eaten a large bowl of fried rice. Hermione had no idea as to how they ate so quickly, but knew that it wasn't healthy.

Soon the main course disappeared and dessert appeared, but only for Ron and Harry to eat large quantities of it. When everyone was full, and all of the food had been eventually eaten, it was the heads responsibility to help the prefects escort the first years to their common rooms.

Expectantly, Hermione took Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, while Draco took Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Together, they made a rather good pair and Hermione considered maybe even turning that compatibility into a relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later, Hermione was lounging in the soft leather couches in the expansive head common room reading a book, when the portrait opened revealing the tall and muscular bodies of Draco and his friend Blaise Zabini. Looking up from her book about the uses of hippogriffs in today's society, Hermione smiled at the two Slytherins, who nodded their heads in response. "Hey Hermione!" Blaise announced smiling, and started to walk over to her, until Draco forcibly dragged him out of the room stage-whispering, "Come on Zabini"

Looking up through her eyelashes, she saw the two boy's crab-walking up the stairs watching her. Dashing inside Draco's room they slammed the door shut and she presumed but impenetrable silencing charms on it. Sighing she returned to her book, which was quite interesting although it sounded deadly boring and snuggled further into the comfortable couch. She had the suspicions that they were up to something not good, but really couldn't care, all she wanted was to sit and read her book in peace.

Twenty minutes later and fifty pages later, Hermione was deep into a daydream, when a slamming door awakened her senses. Slightly pissed off, as she was dreaming about the man of her dreams - Victor Krum, yeah; he wasn't overly attractive but he was successful and had heaps of money, plus he liked her – Hermione looked up glaring at the two boys that had caused the noise.

"What's wrong with you Granger? Your face is uglier than normal." Draco asked smirking until Zabini thumped him over the head. "Don't hear me talking to her like that again, Malfoy!" Zabini threatened the very-powerful boy standing beside him that could financially and physically cause him great pain. "What, fallen for the little mudblood have we?" chided Draco until Hermione hexed his face to look like a part of his anatomy that was incredibly small for a guy that brags about it so much (and no, it isn't his brain). "So much for the civility, Malfoy"

Doubled over in laughter, Zabini was nearly wetting his pants, before Draco had mended his face. "Oh, Draco, I liked your new look…" he laughed as Hermione fell off the couch she was lying on. Slowly turning red in the face, Draco walked up to Hermione and stood over her and looked down at her shaking (from laughter) body "You're so funny Hermoine, what did you do to my penis?" he growled. "Oh, no that wasn't me, that was Zabini that attacked your thing" she grinned. Turning around, Draco literally stalked over to Zabini until he was right in his face, "Fix me!" he demanded. "It wasn't me, I swear!"

"So what? I did this to myself?" sarcastically said, looking at the head girl and his best friend. "Yep, that sounds about right, haven't you read 'Hogwarts: A History'? It states that if the head boy is derogatory to another student while in the position, his — well — his thing will turn purple with yellow polka-dots and change into a sausage" Hermione seriously responded. "Ha, you loser! Oh and Hermione, call me Blaise, I think we are on first-name basis now" Blaise grinned at his friend and then blushed. "So was that you or the Hogwarts thing that made my head into my, uh, penis?" Draco asked looking Hermione in the eye as she had gotten up off the floor. "That one was me!"

**Sorry, I couldn't help that last part, it was just too funny to not disfigure his, uh, thing. (he he he) Thank you for my ONE review, I greatly appreciate it. If only more people would review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) did you get the hint?**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so I thought I would try this chapter a little different…**

_**Exert from Draco Malfoy's, Confidential Personal Diary**_

…They were so bloody evil! Turning my head into my penis and shrinking it when she knew perfectly well about the cursey-thing that would turn it purple with yellow-bloody polka dots! And that bloody mimimizing spell that she used has long-term effects, my penis has stayed half-the-bloody-size! I wonder if she knew that it had long-term effects. She is so bloody evil! And Blaise, helping her! And them laughing at me! He may be my best-friend, but he is going to die! I am going to kick-his-sore-muggle-loving-fat-ass! I swear; he is going down...

_**Exert from Blaise Zabini's, Confidential Personal Diary**_

…It was so funny! When Malfoy's head turned into his penis and she shrunk it, I wish I had caught it on owl! It would have been so much money in the 'Anti-Malfoy's Magazine'. I wonder if Hermione could do it again. I would love to know what spell she used…I could use it on Crabbe and Goyle. They probably wouldn't notice the difference though, they're that stupid. I wonder how small she could minimize it. Would the minimizing spell have long-term effects? That would be hilarious…

_**Exert from Hermoine Granger's Confidential Personal Diary**_

…oh my god! It was frigging hilarious! His face was so funny when he found out that his penis was purple with yellow polka dots! And he didn't know that I lied about it! I really cast that spell, and he believed me! I can't believe that he believed me that Hogwarts, would do that to one of the students! I wonder how long it will take him to figure it out. All he has to do it read the goddamned book! I just can't wait to see his face when he sees that his thing won't grow back to its original size for weeks…

_**Another Exert from Draco Malfoy's Confidential Personal Diary**_

…it was so strange that he stuck up for Granger. Zabini is a SLYTHERIN! Slytherins do not stick up for Gryffindor's and she is a GRYFFINDOR! It's against the rules, Slytherins are selfish, self-centered, and hate Gryffindor's. It has been like that since the foundation of the school with Salazar Slytherin. He lay down the rules and now Blaise is breaking them, plus granger is MINE! He needs to back off! She was mine first...

_**Another Exert from Blaise Zabini's Confidential Personal Diary**_

…I just couldn't believe that Draco attacked Hermione like that! What an asshole! Calling her a mudblood, and insulting her, she didn't deserve that! He deserved her attack, and then he accused me of loving her! I know, its true and everything, but hey, mates rule – you don't tell his crush that he loves her! I haven't told…

_**Another Exert from Hermione Granger's Confidential Personal Diary**_

…he so deserved what I did to him. Especially after calling me a mudblood and falsely accusing Blaise of loving me. Like, could he get much sadder? As if a Slytherin would love me…

**So what did you think of this one? I wasn't sure about it but let me know…but remember to REVIEW! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, it's making me feel so happy!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hermione had left the heads common room before the head boy, Draco Malfoy had gotten up. She had denied herself the prospect of a solitary breakfast and was safely hiding in the Gryffindor common room by the time she heard the girly scream she knew as Draco's. Smiling into her book she knew that Draco had just gotten up and looked into the mirror, seeing the remaining side-effect.

The spells that she had put on Draco when he had insulted her and Blaise, had long-term side effects that gradually appeared over a long period of time. The first was the minimal size that his penis became, the second that he is experiencing now is the colour change in his body hair and the third is the growth of a penis on his forehead. Knowing his dislike for the colour red, due to him being a Slytherin, all of his hair would turn red, and then a beautiful dusky pink, permanently! Hermione knew that Draco would be livid.

Heavy stomping pulled Hermione away from her thoughts, and she turned around she saw Harry her best friend, not a herd of wild elephants descending from the boys dormitory. "What do we owe for a visit from the head girl?" he friendly asked after hugging her good morning and sitting in the chair next to her. "Well it's a long story involving Blaise and me torturing Draco and there are still some side-effects that may make him angry, so I thought I would take refuge in here" Hermione answered smiling at him as he laughed. "So what did you guys do to him, and since when have you been on first name basis with them?" Harry asked curiously. "well, I removed his head and shrunk his penis and stuck it on there, and when I put everything back I proceeded to turn it purple with yellow polka dots and 'forgot' to put it back to its original size. And then I blamed it on Hogwarts, saying that it was a curse left on all head boys while they were in position." Hermione laughed as she said this. "So what's the side effect that he wouldn't like?" Harry asked while having several scarring mental images of Malfoy with a diminished penis instead of a head. "Well all of his hair with turn either crimson red and then dusky pink when he washes it" Hermione answered him as she covered her face with her hands "He is so going to want revenge"

Another almighty screech emitted from the head common room, "well I guess that he just tried to wash out the red…" Hermione started as Harry laughed until he was blue in the face thinking about Draco Malfoy, his biggest enemy having pink hair. Breakfast is going to be hilarious. Hermione was really nervous though about Draco and his revenge on her, cuz she was certain that he would not blame Blaise for his sudden hair colour. And Ron still didn't know anything about it most likely because he was still sleeping and was nearing the possibility of missing breakfast.

"I'll protect you against him, Mione" Harry told her concerned at her more than usual stressed face. "Maybe I could destroy his death-eater reputation further, like making him wear muggle girl clothes and publishing them on the wizarding net." Giggling at him, Hermione hoped that maybe he wouldn't react that bad to the whole pink body hair think and walked with Harry into the great hall.

**So, what will happen at breakfast? How will Draco react? Will his hair be pink? If you don't know, well you'll just have to read the next chapter…ha ha ha I HAVE THE POWER! But you can still _REVIEW_ and tell me what I think, cuz I would love that lots!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's breath was stolen away from her as soon as she walked into the great hall by the youngest Weasley, Ginny, clearly pleased to see her but for no apparent reason. Over the top of a very red head, she saw that reason as, everyone was staring and that her worst fear had come true. Not only did Draco have that wonderful dusky pink coloured hair that she dreaded he would, but he was stealthily walking towards her, scowling.

Blaise however was bobbing along after his best friend grinning at the smiley face imprinted in crimson red at the back of his head. "What did you do to me granger?" draco demanded as soon as he reached the small group with his wand withdrawn, "I wish to speak to you. ALONE" he demanded and continued as her fellow Gryffindor's formed a tight circle around her. "Guys it's okay, he wont dare hurt me, or insult me, he remembered what happened last time" Hermione kindly said as she gently pushed her friends away from her and stepping out of the great hall with draco.

When the two had reached a small dark corridor, Draco demanded in a controlling voice trying to intimidate the small, bushy-haired girl, "Change me back granger, I know you did this!" as expected, his intimidation tactics did not work and she simply smiled at him, "firstly draco, I distinctly remember you saying that from now on we are on a first-name basis and it was that spell, you know which spell…" "Yes I know that spell Hermione, in fact the side-effects are still there" draco continued "yes well that spell had permanent effects that I believed that you deserved when you insulted me, so yeah, you can not remove the colouring unless you wax your entire body"

"WHAT!" Draco yelled at her, "ARE-YOU-SAYING-THAT-I-HAVE-TO-WAX-MY-ENTIRE-BODY-BECAUSE-YOU-HAVE-MOOD-SWINGS!" "Hmmm, something like that…" Hermione replied smiling, "…I'm sure that many girls would volunteer to help you"

It was then that the school bell rang without Hermione having the most vital meal of the day, "I have missed my breakfast because of you!" she growled as she picked up her bag and ran of to Transfiguration. "WE'LL CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION LATER!" Draco bellowed after her, as he too grabbed his bag and walked briskly to class.

Hermione was almost at her transfiguration classroom when two heavily calloused presumably male hands grabbed her from behind and roughly shoved her into an unused secret passage. The unknown person pushed her unkindly into the unforgiving brick wall and ravished her mouth. His cologne was putrefying, yet familiar to her overloaded senses. His tongue suffocated her as she pushed against his unyielding chest pleading to be let free. Quickly his hand grabbed hers and pulled them above her head as his knee separated her legs. Moving her head away from his demanding mouth, she screamed for help, but it was again quickly muffled by his mouth.

Suddenly light spilled into the darkly lit corridor and Hermione could have sworn that she saw a pink angel. The boy that she had tortured so much had come to her rescue, brandishing his wand, screaming for the boy to get off her. She was thrown onto the floor where she curled into a secure ball sobbing as her attacker fled from Draco's threatening pose in the doorway.

**CLIFF-HANGER! He He He, I believe that I am so evil! REVIEW and tell me what you think! REVIEW and I shall love you forever!**

**Mwah **

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco stood defiantly in the doorway the light from the main corridor spilling around his muscular frame. As soon as her attacker had fled, her pink haired saviour ran to her side concerned, and shook her shoulders gently. As she looked up, he saw the tears running down her faces and her swollen face. Black bruises were already forming on her cheeks and her lips were cut and bleeding. "Oh Hermione, I promise that this will never happen again!" he frowned and helped her bruised body off the cold concrete floor.

Helping her out of the corridor, Hermione saw through her swollen eyes that class had already started, and was immediately thankful that the hallways were empty. Coarsely whispering she asked Draco who was supporting her, "Where are we going?" looking down at her defeated frame, he smiled slightly before answering, "First we are going to see Madam Pomfrey and then you are going to rest, until you are feeling better". When Hermione answered it was barely heard, her voice was diminished and her throat was sore, "Okay" and she fell asleep on Draco's shoulder.

When she awoke, she was lying on in the heads common room covered in a soft warm blanket. Her face was sore and the bruises had not left her arms. Her sore head was lying on someone's lap, and as she looked up, she saw that it was Draco's large warm hands that held her own. "Hello, sleepyhead" Draco said as he smiled down at her, "Are you feeling better?" "Uh, hi, yeah, but I hurt like everywhere" she said, but it came out as a whisper. "Madam Pomfrey said that your voice would be back to normal in about 18 hours." When Hermione tried to lift her head off his very comfortable lap Draco gently pushed it back down before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Just lie down, and rest".

As Hermione looked back up at him, she saw that he was serenely smiling down at her. His pink hair shined and she remembered that there was a spell that she could cast to turn it back. Reaching for her wand, that was tucked into her skirt; she non-verbally cast the counter-curse that turned his hair back to its original blonde colour. It was then that she remembered that she had lied and told him that he would have t wax the entire of his body to get rid of the pink, so she tried to grin, but it was too painful and it came out more as a grimace. Looking back up at him, he chuckled and thanked her for the colour change and kissed her tender lips.

It was then that Blaise walked into the heads common room, and stopped dead still, seemingly stupefied to see Draco kissing Hermione. "What are you doing?" he harshly asked Draco while walking over with his fists clenched. "What have you done to her, you bastard?" he yelled as he saw her bruises. "I am looking after her, as I found someone trying to rape her" Draco calmly told his best-friend who was standing over him, trying to hold Hermione's hand, "And clearly she doesn't want to hold your hand". "Yeah well you are such a sensitive person, trying to make out with her after that aren't you?" Blaise said as he grabbed Hermione's hand forcefully making her cry out in pain. Grabbing her hand back, Hermione found Draco's held and held it tightly while she whispered for Blaise to leave. "Sorry Blaise, but I just don't want any company yet, especially when they are feeling as you are"

**Howdy…**

**Yep…Hmmmm…I wasn't sure about this chapter when I wrote it, so you'll just have to REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Owl Mail for Draco Malfoy from Blaise Zabini_**

You bastard! How could you do that to Hermione? She did not deserve that, and the bruises! Did you give them to her? How could you? You are a lying bastard if you say that you did not do anything to her. I saw the way that you were snuggling up to her, even though you know how I feel about her. Yes, to her she is just a filthy mud blood, but to me she is more beautiful than that muggle, Marilyn Monroe with more brains than Merlin himself. If you hurt her again, I swear I will hurt you.

Your former best-friend Blaise Zabini

_**Return Owl Mail for Blaise Zabini from Draco Malfoy**_

You sadistic asshole! How could you blame me for doing that to Hermione? You saw what that curse did to me! I would not be stupid enough to try anything with her anyway! I feel too strongly for her, you know that, it is so clear. Plus she wants me! She pushed your hand away! Ha! Ha! Anyway, I saved her from you, trying to rape her. Yeah I know that it was you, with your controlling ways, thinking you could get away with it. Well, try again and I promise that you will pay with your life Zabini.

Most insulted, Draco Malfoy

_**Return owl mail for Draco Malfoy from Blaise Zabini**_

Pot calling the kettle black Draco, you are the sadistic bastard! You know how I feel about Hermione, and still you must manipulate her. If you backed off, she would fall in love with me and then I would be happy. And I most certainly did not try to rape her! Why the hell would I want to rape the girl I love? I am not like you Draco! I do not manipulate and hurt the girls that I want. I can't believe that she doesn't see straight through you like she used to. She will come to her senses and back to me!

Very unfaithfully, Blaise Zabini

_**Return owl mail for Blaise Zabini from Draco Malfoy**_

How dare you even suggest that I would hurt Hermione! No wonder she rejected you! I unlike you, do not backstab those I am friends with, therefore I would not hurt her. Anyway, I had feelings for her before you even knew she existed! Yes I knew her in first year, you idiot. And you are such a self-centered Slytherin bastard; even I am not that bad. I keep a certain loyalty with my friends, clearly something that you do not cherish. A real Slytherin would not be as petty as you and allow your superior to have what they want, and in this case, I want Hermione so BACK OFF BITCH!

Draco Malfoy

_**Return owl mail for Draco Malfoy from Blaise Zabini**_

It would be easier if we instant owl message…. B Z

_**Return owl mail for Blaise Zabini from Draco Malfoy**_

All right then, I can insult you better and easier… D M

_**Instant owl messaging service**_

**_Draco:_** asshole

**_Blaise:_** you're talking about yourself again

**_Draco:_** as if, talking about you again. HERMOINE IS MINE!

**_Blaise:_** **rolls eyes and sarcastically replies '**sure'

**_Draco: _**oh yeah…who did she want? …hang on, ME! Not u! **Evilly laughs in Blaise's face**

**_Blaise:_** and you got head boy?

**_Draco:_** yeah, must mean I'm better than you…

**_Blaise:_** as if, Dumbledore must be looking at you through rose glasses

**_Draco:_** uh, no! I am just way better than you, brains and looks

**_Blaise:_** man! Your mirror tells many, many lies!

_**Pansy joins the conversation**_

**_Pansy:_** hi drackie, baby:)

**_Draco:_** piss off, Parkinson!

**_Blaise:_** go get laid Parkinson…no one here likes you

**_Pansy:_** fuck you! **Screams many obscenities**

**_Pansy leaves the conversation_**

**_Blaise:_** how did she know that word?

**_Draco:_** I dunno…back to arguing…

**_Blaise:_** oh yeah, HERMIONE IS MINE!

**_Draco:_** hell NO! She is all mine…I share a common room with her and a bathroom and a library and did I mention a bathroom?

**_Blaise:_** bite me! She still likes me more…

_**Hermione joins the conversation**_

**_Mione:_** hi guys!

**_Draco:_** hey Mione! Are you feeling better?

**_Blaise:_** I love you Hermione!

**_Mione:_** yeah a bit, until then…

**_Draco:_** Blaise! Get a hold on your hormones!

**_Blaise:_** like you need to talk! 'Are you feeling better Hermione?', **mocks in a high-pitched voice,** 'will you make out with me Hermione?'

**_Mione:_** is someone going to tell me what is going on?

**_Draco:_** Mione, you don't wanna know…trust me!

**_Mione:_** ok, I'll just get going them…I really should be studying anyway. Night!

**_Draco:_** night Mione! Talk to you in the morning

**_Blaise:_** good night, my beautiful!

**_Mione:_** yeah…night Draco

_**Hermione leaves the conversation**_

**_Draco:_** dickhead

**_Blaise:_** what?

**_Draco:_** you scared her…duh! As if you go straight out…'I love you Hermione!'

**_Blaise:_** I'm going…we will finish this tomorrow!

**_Draco:_** fine, scared of losing the fight…ha you just know that I'm way better!

**_Blaise:_** miserable dreams Draco…

**_Draco:_** yeah, I should go check on Hermione…good night!

_**Draco leaves the conversation**_

**Heydee…I'm experimenting again…tell me what you think of this chapter…once again I wasn't sure…he! he! Anyways I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione awoke the next morning to a persistent knocking at her door. Reaching over, she snatched her wand from the bedside table and leaped out of bed before charming the bed sheets. As the knocking extended to a continual thumping, she leaped behind the closest cupboard and started to shiver remembering what the attacker had done to her. Making the decision to never let that happen again, she gripped her wand muttering, "I will be strong, no one will hurt me again!" as an almighty bang filled the air with noise.

Leaning further into the wall, she cautiously stuck her wand around the corner of the cupboard and muttered a series of curses that she knew would severely harm her attacker. Screaming the 'attacker' curled in a ball slowly forming transfiguring into an unidentifiable creature that was incapable of speech, it was a monster. Hearing the moans, Hermione considered it safe and peeked from around the corner of the cupboard and let out a blood curdling scream. In her grand bedroom was the monster, with four arms that never stopped moving, a sucky-thing on its face and white-blonde hair covering its entire body.

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione asked as she cautiously stepped forward before leaping several back as soon as it moved a little. "Mmmmmmmm" the creature moaned at her looking at her with stormy-grey eyes. "Draco! I'm so sorry! I'll change you back in a jiffy!" she promised the creature while taking another five steps backwards and covering her face with her hands. She muttered the counter curses and shuddered as the creature shed its hair, lost a pair of arms and discarded the sucky-thing revealing Draco's face.

"What the fuck was all that about Hermione?" he blurted out insensitively as soon as the sucky-thing left his face. "You scared me with all of the knocking and the banging and the blasting" she timidly whispered as he forgivingly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Mione; I understand, just give me warning, okay?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded in response before breaking away from his embrace. "I have to get ready for class" she told him before grabbing her school robes and heading for the shower.

Taking off her pajamas and stepping into the hot shower, Hermione found a series of deep purple bruises covering her arms and she cried out in pain as the hot water hit them. Breathing deeply she grabbed the rose scented soap scrubbed at her sore skin, she felt dirty, she wanted all traces of him gone. The bruised handprints, the scratches made by him and more importantly the memories. She wanted them all gone and they wouldn't go. Stepping out into the cool air and getting dressed in her school robes, she heard raised voices that she instantly recognized as Draco's, Blaise's, Ron's and Harry's.

Creeping down to the common room, she saw a site that did not shock her in any way. Four boys were standing with their wands pointed at each. Harry and Ron were standing with each other, with their wands pointed accusingly at Draco, while Draco had his wand at blaise. Hiding in the shadows of the hallway, she listened trying to figure what they were fighting about.

"Why would I hurt my best friend?" Harry shouted while Ron turned his wand on Blaise also shouting, "One of you did it, I know!" Draco was now turning an odd shade of red and started to shout back, "I would never hurt Hermione! If you haven't noticed she is head girl and I am head boy. There is some kind of charm that disallows us form harming on another." Blank looks followed this, so he continued, "It was Blaise you idiotic Gryffindor's with courage but no brains!" all three wands turned Blaise as he started to back away, "I love Hermione, I had to make her love me!" he cried as Harry, Ron and Draco neared closer to him.

"Stop! You can't hurt him! It's against school rules! I am obligated to stop you" Hermione's voice echoed through the heads common room. "Hermione, he hurt you!" Ron replied with wide eyes and Harry and Draco backed off knowing that it would accomplish nothing. "We shall take him to the headmaster" Harry said with an air of finality, "No buts Hermione!" glaring at him she replied, "I was agreeing with you" and walked out of the portrait, leaving the boys to deal with her attacker.

**Heydee!**

**Hope you enjoyed…I like writing it…ive been meaning to make Blaise guilty for a while! Review and tell me how much you love it!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	11. Chapter 11

The four boys stormed up the busy corridors, making a bee-line for the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office, leaving Hermione to follow in their wide wake. They had overtaken her when she had slowed down for them to catch up, before they lost her. She rarely wandered the corridors alone any more. Confused students stepped out of their way, while those who didn't were thrown death glares that would kill He Who Must Not Be Named in one glance all while Hermione nervously chewed her fingernails. A habit that she personally hated, but could not help it when she was nervous. She didn't know whether to believe that Blaise, sweet, sweet Blaise was a rapist, or that he would attack her. It was obvious that he liked her, but he seemed just so nice to her, like her wouldn't hurt a fly, and now this.

The short walk from the head common room to Dumbledore's office seemed to take forever, for the five students, each wanting the truth to be told. The gargoyle peered down at them, waiting for the password. Harry only just been back from Dumbledore's office knew the password and whispered it to the gargoyle, who nodded its satisfaction and opened the door for the students. Stepping onto the spiralling staircase, Hermione could feel her stomach doing somersaults, the nerves were setting in. the door swung open and a blinding light hit Hermione in the eyes as she ascended the stairs following her friends.

An old man stood in the doorway; his beard nearly touching the ground, Dumbledore was awaiting their arrival. "Ah, what has brought you five to my office in such a state?" he asked gesturing to the boys red faces and short breathing and Hermione's nail biting. "Blaise tried to rape Hermione!" Ron blurted out while glaring at the boy between them all. "I did not! I love Hermione!" Blaise shouted back, but was silenced by Dumbledore's hand. "Please, shall we all have a seat, and discuss this like the wizards and witches we are?" he asked as he conjured five squishy seats and sat behind his desk, "Shall we start at the beginning?" he continued staring at Hermione, who dipped her head in agreement.

It took an hour for the events to be told by both Hermione and Draco. Several times Harry and Ron looked at Draco as if they would like to do nothing else than beat his face to a pulp, other times they looked at Hermione with the deepest concern. Hermione saw every look that they threw around the office. She watched Harry and Ron as they intimidated Blaise, she watched Draco keep Blaise away from her, and she watched Dumbledore as he also watched this. She could see Blaise throwing her looks of deepest compassion as she described to Dumbledore what had happened and showed him the marks he had left on her.

"The only way to work out who has done this to you Hermione is for them to speak the truth. If they truly love you they will tell you, wont they Blaise?" Dumbledore asked while Draco, Harry and Ron smirked. Even the all-knowing-headmaster believed it was Blaise too.

"Fine! I did it, is that what you want to hear? I tried to rape her so she would notice me! That's all I wanted! For Hermione to notice me! I wouldn't have hurt her! I love her!" Blaise suddenly yelled as the pressure bowed down onto him, caving in his cool exterior. "I love you Hermione! I would never hurt you!"

**evilly snickers I hope you like! REVIEW and tell….hehe**

**mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I was experimenting again, so when you've finished reading this completely different chapter, let me know what you think please!**

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to former-Headmaster Dippett**

He did not do that! If a Slytherin tried to rape someone, they would succeed. This boy didn't!

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

He did so do that! He admitted it; you could see the bruises he left! And he nearly did succeed, from the sounds of it; your precious Slytherin Head Boy is turning into Gryffindor, brave and noble…

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to former-Headmaster Dippett**

Is not! Draco Malfoy is a noble young Slytherin boy comes from a pure-blood family. He will never be a Gryffindor!

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

Mhmmm. Sure; that's why he's falling in love with our dear Gryffindor Head Girl.

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to former-Headmaster Dippett**

What? Draco Malfoy, will never love a muggle-born like Miss Granger! It is not possible! His father would kill him; you know what his father is like, and the anti-mudblood policies of his!

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

You should talk more often to the other portraits, hang on, they won't talk to you because you're a sadistic asshole who abuses them! If they did talk to you, you would know that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have been rather close of recent.

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to former-Headmaster Dippett**

Pshhhh…as if! He is Slytherin, she is Gryffindor, his father is a death-eater, her best-friend is the boy who lived. It will never happen!

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

It already has my dear friend, ask Armand outside the head common room. He sees everything, apparently unlike you.

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand**

Are the heads really a couple?

**Private message from the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

Why are you talking to me?

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand**

I need to know if the heads are a couple

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand**

Don't tell him yet Armand. Keep him stringing, really annoy him for me!

**Private message from the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

Give me a reason to tell you, and it had better be a good one…

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand**

Um…because I need to know for Dumbledore…duh!

**Private message from the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand to former-Headmaster Dippett**

Is he really on a mission for Dumbledore?

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand**

He, he…that lying idiot, no he's not on a mission from Dumbledore, he's trying to prove me wrong.

**Private message from the greatest-troll-hunter-ever Armand to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

Try the Fat Lady; she may be nicer to you

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the Fat Lady**

Hello, I haven't spoken to you for a while. I presume your singing better than ever!

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

What do you want this time? Last time you talked to me was when Sirius black attacked me and you wanted gossip! Too bad, no attacks, no gossip, clearly nothing to talk about!

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the Fat Lady**

Okay, I want to know if Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are a couple, I was referred to you.

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Dippett**

Do I tell him or make him wait? I would love to make him wait…

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to the Fat Lady**

Make him wait; he will learn to be nice

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

Well, I really don't know why I should tell you. You know you should really try being nicer to everyone.

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the Fat Lady**

I've been told that a lot, so are you going to tell me?

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

Have you asked Armand yet?

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the Fat Lady**

Yes

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

How about A…?

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the Fat Lady**

Yes and he sent me to armand, who sent me to you, so are you going to tell me?

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

Hmmmm….that's actually a hard question to answer.

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Dippett**

I think ive made him wait long enough

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to the Fat Lady**

Ok, tell him

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the Fat Lady**

Come on…please!

**Private message from the Fat Lady to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

We believe that they have strong feelings for one another and are very close to being a couple

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to the Fat Lady**

Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! I promise I shall talk more often!

**Private message from former-Headmaster Dippett to former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus**

I believe the phrase is, 'I told you so!'

**Private message from former-Headmaster Phineas Nigellus to former-Headmaster Dippett**

Shut up, Dumbledore's about to give out the sentence!

**Hello peoples!**

**I was inspired by** **Rachy-poo**, **when she gave me her suggestion of point of views last night and thought…why not have the portraits talk….? Tell me what you think! REVIEW and I shall love you forever!**

**Mwah **

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore stood behind his desk, watching the five students before him. Harry, Draco and Ron had formed a barrier around Hermione, protecting her from Blaise, who was looking at his feet defeated. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at her friends with sad eyes, knowing that she would never be the same again.

"I'm sorry Mione, all I ever wanted was for you to see me as you see Draco." He mumbled as Dumbledore conveyed them all. His eyes were full of remorse and he looked at Draco, reaching out to him, wanting his help but was rejected. "I'm so sorry."

"How could you do that Blaise? You were supposed to be my friend!" Hermione exclaimed from behind her barrier of friends, "You were my friend Blaise, my friend!"

"I don't feel for you as you feel for me though, I love you Hermione, I wanted you to love me too, to make you know that you are too good for him!" Blaise spoke more confidently now, as he jabbed his finger at Draco, "You don't deserve her!"

"And I take it that you believe that you are better for her? You nearly _raped_ her Blaise!" Draco replied looking at his now-former best friend incredulously, almost not believing what he had just said, when Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"Mr Zabini, are you fully aware that for the punishment for attempting to sexually abuse a student, let a lone a Head Girl at Hogwarts means expulsion? Are you willing to give up your education for this, did you really try to commit this act or are you lying for attention?" Dumbledore asked, looking Blaise in the eye, waiting for a reply.

Dumbledore sat patiently waiting but never got a reply from Blaise, who stood there looking at his feet until he mumbled almost incoherently, "How could I prove that it wasn't me though? Everyone seems intent on believing it was me."

"Quite simply Mr Zabini, we could use Veriterserum or the sorting hat could look into your mind and tell us the truth. Both are on hand, just make your decision. I suggest though, the Veriterserum." Dumbledore replied while looking at the other students who were eyeing him warily. "Don't worry about it, everything will be sorted out."

"Can we do it now? So everyone will know that it wasn't me, that I didn't do it, that I was lying because of their accusations?" Blaise asked looking from his friends to his headmaster.

"I can't see why not." Dumbledore replied while getting up and searching his cupboard for a flask of clear liquid, "We're going for the truth potion? Yes?" and promptly walked over to Blaise and poured the vapourless potion in his mouth.

"What is my name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Ahh, good it's working."

"…"

"Do you have feelings for Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"Would you hurt her?"

"No."

it was then that Harry spoke up, looking between Hermione and Blaise and then back to Dumbledore, "He's lying! The potion can't be working; you saw what he has done!"

"Harry, it's bloody Veriterserum mate. You can't lie with that in you're system, its impossible." Ron replied for everyone as he looked at Blaise in awe.

"Did you try to hurt her?"

"No."

"Did you try to rape her?"

"…"

"Answer the question Mr Zabini."

"Yes, I tried to rape her. She ignored me, didn't want me. I don't take no for an answer."

At this moment, Draco took Hermione into his arms as she cried freely into his warm shoulder. Harry and Ron looked lividly at Blaise but controlled their anger due to being in the presence of Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself looked sadly at Blaise, seemingly disappointed.

"As of this moment Mr Zabini, you are no longer a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have one hour to pack your belongings and be outside. A carriage will be waiting to take you to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore professionally stated and turned his back to him to address the remaining students, "If you three would like to escort Miss Granger back to her room, it would be greatly appreciated. Please keep in mind the ordeal that she has been through."

**Hey, soz for the really slow update, I had kind of a writers block on this one, butI had that sudden strike of inspiration, so yeah, I hope you liked it! REVIEW and let me know!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	14. Chapter 14

**Normal POV:**

Slowly, Draco helped Hermione from Dumbledore's office, his arms still wrapped protectively around her. Trailing behind them, Ron and Harry walked together muttering to themselves, but neither Hermione nor Draco could hear a word they said.

**Harry and Ron POV:**

"What do you think we should do mate?"

"I dunno; I really don't have a clue what we should do Ron."

"Same, Mione usually helps us with all of this kinda stuff."

"Maybe if we pretend we're Hermione, we could think like Hermione."

"No Harry….just no."

"It was just a suggestion!"

"She's our best mate!"

"Well you think of something then!"

"What about the Hogsmeade trip then? We could meet him, beat him, and watch him die."

"Do ya think it'd work?"

"Not really, but we could try."

"Fair enough….but how will we know if he's gonna be there?"

"That, I'll tell you later…"

**Normal POV:**

It took what seemed an age before the group reached the portrait of the head common room and walked gratefully inside its safe confines. Leading Hermione to a couch, Draco sat down beside her, still holding her slender frame in his arms. He could feel her shaking as she gripped onto his shirt; hear her teeth chattering as though she was freezing cold.

"Why would Blaise do _that_? Do this to me? What did I do? I just don't understand! I wish I could, so I could know what I did to deserve this, to be hurt so!" Hermione cried into Draco's chest as he rubbed her still bruised back. "Why me?"

"Its okay hun, he can't hurt you anymore, you have to remember that. I'll always be here for you. Harry, Ron and I will always protect you, never again will that asshole touch you." Draco promised as he pulled her into an even tighter hug.

"Yeah Mione, he will _never_ and I mean _NEVER_ lay a hand, or eye, on you again." Ron stated breaking away from more muttering with Harry.

"I just cant help wondering if he'll leave me alone…whether he will just drop it…realise that I don't, cant, like him." Hermione muttered more to herself than to her friends.

"Either way Mione, we'll always be here, he wont get anywhere near you." Harry reassuringly said while conjuring a pot of hot tea, "Drink some tea, it might make you feel better."

**Harry and Ron POV:**

"What do you mean 'drink some tea'?"

"Your mum used it to calm tonks down, and my aunt seemed to think it worked…why?"

"Yeah but come on, my mum is also superstitious and carries around a rabbit foot for good luck, while your aunts a muggle—who hates witches, wizards and anything different!"

"Okay then, I get the point, but it still seems to work!"

"Stupid though…"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Well you're the only one!"

"Whatever…stupid tea isn't going to work….!"

"Will you shut up about the damned tea and tell me what the plan is?"

"Why?"

"Ron! I need to know if I'm going to be a part of it!"

"Fine…I was going to send an owl pretending to be Hermione wanting to meet up at the Shrieking Shack…happy now Mr. I-must-get-my-way-all-the-damned-time-cuz-I-told-Hermione-to-drink-some-tea??

"Yes I'm happy now…but do you really think he'll fall for it?"

"I can not believe you seriously just asked me that question! Of course he will fall for it! He's utterly in love with our Mione…."

"Hmmm….we gonna tell Malfoy?"

"Only if we have too…we don't want him messing this up."

**Hermione POV:**

After taking a long sip of freshly made tea, Hermione sighed and instantly felt calmer. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her face blotchy from her fallen tears, she looked bad but felt worse. She was still bruised heavily, the black marks on her skin a reminder of what had happened, all she wanted was for it all to be gone. For the memories and the bruises, the thoughts and the confusion just to leave her mind, to disappear and never be found again.

Never before had she felt so broken inside, so alone, yet so crowded. People were around her, people that mattered, Draco, Harry and Ron. They were here to support her, protect her, to show her that she was loved, but in a way she just wanted to be alone. As much as they were helpful, they were hindering her as she tried to process what had happened. What had she done to make Blaise do this? Was it her fault? Had she encouraged it unknowingly? Was it even her fault at all?

Her eyelids begun to feel heavy and her head hard to hold up; the tea had done its job, it had relaxed her, calmed her down. Letting her head rest on Draco, she closed her tired eyes and let herself drift into sleep, allowing peaceful dreams to consume her in her sleep.

**I'M SOO SORRY I TOOK SOOO LONG TO UPDATE!! I KNOW I'M A BAD QUEEN OF THE SCOUBIES!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND SEND ME A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I love you all...please don't hurt meee...or throw rotten food at mee!! btw I hope you liked this new chapter :D**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry's and Ron's POV**

"Hey, Harry, do you think this one sounds like Mione?" Ron muttered as the two sat in their Gryffindor dormitory, scrunched up parchment scattered all around them.

Donning a feministic voice Harry read aloud, "Dear Blaise, I think your sexy, I want to have hot sex with you in the Shrieking Shack. Come at 9.00 pm, be there my sexy, you are beautiful; I can't wait to make you scream. Love forever Hermione." Blinking several times Harry took a few deep breathes and looked at Ron seriously, "You have to be joking, here, let me try."

"Whatever tea-boy" Ron muttered sourly while chucking Harry a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Okay then…" Harry muttered and started to write on the parchment, speaking the words as he wrote them, "Dear Blaise, I know I shouldn't be doing this, writing to you as you have been forbidden to communicate with me, but I only think it's fair. What you did was wrong, and I have thought seriously about your reasoning as to why you did it, and I am hereby willing to forgive you. I am going to be at the Shrieking Shack at 9.00pm tonight, you are more than welcome to join me. Love always, Hermione"

"Well I supposed that sounded a little bit like Hermione." Ron considered as he stared at the parchment in Harry's hand, "Are you sure you're not gay mate?"

**Draco's POV**

After Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Harry and Ron had left the head's common room and headed off for their own, less luxurious one. Smiling to himself, he had to admit that as much as hated the two Gryffindor's, they were good for Hermione; they were protective of her, they loved her like a sister; they were the two brothers that she never had. They were people that could never be replaced in her life, people that would always remain a part of her and if he was going to have to accept that. For him to have Hermione, he was going to have to put up with her friends.

As Hermione slept beside him, her head leaning on his shoulder, he couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed. If he had been told this time last year that Hermione Granger, the mudblood know-it-all, Potter and Weasel's best friend would be leaning on him, asleep, he would have hexed them from one side of the castle to the other and back again. He never would have imagined protecting her from his very own best friend who had tried to rape her, looking after her when she was injured, holding her hand while she slept. It was a phenomenon, a crazy occurrence that should probably have never happened, and he had only Blaise to thank for that; as crazy as it sounds considering how much he now hated the asshole, Blaise was the reason for his happiness.

**Harry's and Ron's POV**

"I really think we should tell Malfoy about this before we send it. He might want to join us."

"He also may want to stop us, plus we need to keep someone here at Hogwarts for Hermione, we promised her we would never leave her alone, that we would protect her."

"We don't need to protect her like this Ron, this is serious stuff that we are going to do."

"What do you think he was about to do? Do you think that what he was going to do to Mione was not as serious as this? We should be doing this for Mione, avenging her pain."

"I still say we at least tell him what we're planning to do, where we are going at least, just in case something happens."

"I suppose, if we have to."

"I'm sure its what Hermione would want us to do."

"We'll take the parchment with us and send it as soon as he says 'yes'"

**Normal POV**

Looking up from the magazine he was reading, Draco was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Hermione was still resting on his shoulder, her chest still rising and falling steadily indicating her sleepy consciousness. Cursing to himself, he put down the magazine and slowly lowered his girlfriend's body to the couch, careful to not awaken her as the knocking got more persistent. "Alright, alright, I'm coming already…" he muttered more to himself than everything as he made his way across the room and opened the door to reveal none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely.

"What do you two want now? She's sleeping still." Draco wearily said as Ron waved a rolled up piece of parchment under his nose. Opening the parchment he read the note, his face twisting into an unrecognisable emotion as the words filled his mind.

_Dear Blaise, _

_I know I shouldn't be doing this, writing to you as you have been forbidden to communicate with me, but I only think it's fair. What you did was wrong, and I have thought seriously about your reasoning as to why you did it, and I am hereby willing to forgive you. I am going to be at the Shrieking Shack at 9.00pm tonight, you are more than welcome to join me._

_Love always, Hermione_

"Okay, I know she did not write this, what are you two playing at?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the two Gryffindor's grinning before him.

"We'll only tell you if you're in" Ron bargained, raising his chin arrogantly at Draco.

"It depends on what you're planning, I suppose" Draco replied looking at both boys in turn, "I'm always up for some bastard bashing."

"Oh that wasn't our plan, but that can always be added in." Harry added, his green eyes gleaming as a slight smile played on his lips, "God help him when he sees us, waiting for him instead of Mione. That asshole will be sorry that he ever laid eyes on our Mione."

**Hey everyone...feel loved I got my ass into gear and wrote you a new chapter...I dedicate this chapter too..._'b-ballgurl2'_, _'superuki'_, _'Tara McClay'_, _'Gurl of the Night'_, and _'TomxFeltonsxWifeyx3'_...thankyou so much for your reviews...I think I needed that little bit of inspiration!! Hope you enjoyed this chappie btw...**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal POV**

Moving stealthily, Draco gently picked up the girl still sleeping on his shoulder and quickly carried her to her room and softly tucked her bed sheets around her. Pausing he looked down at her sleeping form as she mumbled incoherent words in her sleep, and brushed a stray hair from her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'm doing this for you Hermione; he should have known to never touch what was mine."

Quietly leaving her room, he pulled the door shut behind him and magically locked it, using his wand as they key. Walking down the stairs and back down into the common room, he saw the two Gryffindor's that he had hated for six years, the two Gryffindor's that were his girlfriends best-friends, the two Gryffindor's that were about to avenge Hermione's pain.

**Draco POV**

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"Um…"

"Ron do we tell him it all, or just the basis?"

"You're going to tell me the entire plan."

"Well, in that case Tea-boy, just the basis."

"Tea-boy?"

"Ignore him."

"My pleasure, so what's this master plan of yours?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Looking at the mix-matched pair, Draco almost reluctantly followed them out of the head's common room and through a series of unfamiliar passageways that he could only presume led to the Shrieking Shack. Occasionally the boys he could hear whispers of other students, or the clanging of cauldrons echoing through the corridors. There were times Peeves flew straight past them and then they were nearly caught by Filch as he patrolled the corridors with that god-forsaken flea-bag he calls a cat.

"When exactly are we going to get there?"

"In good time,"

"What? Late?"

"Oh my god Malfoy, you're too funny — what is your secret?"

"Weasely; leave the sarcasm to me."

"No, you can't make me."

"How about I make the _both_ of you shut up?"

"Harry!"

"Great now the almighty Potter is getting involved."

"What happened to _us_ getting along?"

"Disappeared when Mione went to sleep,"

"Oh."

"Well, are we there yet?"

**Harry POV**

Used of this track, Harry walked casually down the path, occasionally pausing to check the map for interruptions in their plan. From behind them, he could hear Draco muttering about what ever he was muttering about, presumably them, but he was making enough noise to wake the entire castle. His feet were scraping on the castle floors, his voice carrying through the empty halls, his god-damned blonde hair reflecting the moonlight.

Turning to Ron, Harry muttered, "I really can't tell what Hermione can see in him! All he does is whinge and moan about something or another!"

"It must be his looks or something," Ron replied, "It can't be his personality; personally I'm surprised she can even get a guy."

"Ron!" Harry managed to exclaim while whispering, "How could you say that about her!?!"

"It's the truth though!" Ron defended himself, "She's an annoying, prudish bookworm that hates anything different and won't break any rules!"

Rolling his eyes at Ron, Harry looked pointedly away before swerving into a hidden corridor, concealed by the portrait of a sullen woman dressed in black.

"Bloody hell mate! You could've given us a few moments warning!" Ron exclaimed loudly as he pulled Draco after Harry, "And pay attention will you? We didn't have to bring you!"

"Like you can talk Weasel-bee? I'm pretty sure I spotted you careening off down the corridor before you noticed that Potter didn't reply to one of your usual senseless comments" retorted Draco as he pushed past to catch up to Harry.

**Draco POV**

After pushing past Ronald, Draco caught up to Harry, determined to avoid the red-head as much as possible. He knew that if he didn't, he would end up hurting him, punching him until he bled for the comments he made about Mione. He had heard what he had said, and had heard Harry defending her; and let's just say; he was not a happy Malfoy.

Breaking away from his vicious thoughts involving him sitting on the Weasel and pummelling his face into the ground, Draco looked up to see the corridor they were walking down turning into dark tunnel, deeply sloping under the castle. This was it, maybe he could kill two birds with one stone; he could avenge for Hermione twice.

**Normal POV**

They were close now, only minutes away from the shrieking shack. Together, the three boys walked down the hidden passageway, Harry and Ron leading while Draco lagged slightly behind. Each was eager with anticipation of avenge, each was waiting to see the boy who had hurt their friend. Their wands were at ready, their eyes darting around; their ears searching for every sound as they approached the door that would lead them into the shack. Nudging the door with his foot, Harry looked at the others as the door slowly creaked open slowly revealing the darkened room they would soon light with candles.

**OH MY GOD I UPDATED!!! Holy cow! It's only been 5 weeks!! eh eh eh...I'm really sorry, but I've been like soopa doopa busy, you wouldn't think so, but no, going to school was so much lazier and easier than working, so now, forever and for always, I shall have less time. B74H!! **

**Oh well then, I've decided that since I am slowly losing more and more time during the day to my 'occupation', I need to finish some of my long-standing stories off...unfortunately this was nominated (By me ofcourse!), as well as a couple of my others such as Masters and Slaves, Great Hall Happenings and all of the other half-finished ones I can't think of (eh eh eh) But please still REVIEW!!!!! Review like you have never reveiwed before!!! And while I'm thinking of it...I have started a new story called 'An Itch Only She Could Scratch'...its another Dramione and I presume that those of you who will read it will like it!**

**Well thats all from me, with a final note of REVIEW!!... (Mwah)**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	17. Chapter 17

As the door creaked open, the three boys dashed in, finding it empty. As they raised their wands, they found the room already made. The bed was made in rich red colours, rose petals were scattered on the floors. He had been here; the one they were after.

**Draco's POV:**

Would Blaise still be there, waiting for Hermione too arrive? Would he have moved on already in fear? Was he going to fight them? Or would he cower in fear? With one glance at the others he knew they were thinking the same. That he was here, hiding. He was watching their every move, and they had to find him. Quickly.

With small hand signals, he directed Harry and Ron to follow his lead as he moved to a corner of the room, his wand still held high to laminate his path. As he strolled slowly through the room, he saw scattered objects, a quill, some parchment, an old school bag. Proof that Blaise had been staying here, making himself a home away from home. Evidence he wasn't going to let Hermione go.

**Normal POV:**

As the three boys made their way across the room, their wands cast shadows haphazardly around the misshapen room. Objects previously unseen came sharply into focus, and unsettled dust floated around them. They moved quickly, focusing in the shadows, poking objects sharply, and throwing the covers off the unknown. Before long, they found his Hogwarts trunk and broomstick, shortly followed by a picture of Hermione pinned to the wall.

**Blaise's POV:**

Taking advantage of the moving trio, Blaise stuck to the shadows, moving always behind them, and never far. If they found him the risk would be too great. He hadn't the time to run or hide. Just the chance to duck under the drapes covering a closed window. To use magic now would be murderous, and to walk away would be obvious. He had to stay put. They would either find him, or leave him be.

**Normal POV:**

"That shadow over there moved" Harry whispered to Ron as he pointed by the overturned cupboard.

"It's the shadows playing tricks on your eyes, Mate" Ron muttered back as he searched where Harry was pointing, "We already checked this area out"

"Are you sure?" Harry checked, looking at Draco as he muttered this, "We better check it again"

As they made their way over to the overturned cupboard, the drapes behind it gave a lurch and a young boy leaped from behind them, covered in dust and Doxy bites.

"ZABINI!"

**Wow! It's been forever since I've updated this story...something like 8 months...sorry about the wait, but BLAME MY BOSS! Thats right, he's overworking me!! LOL! But yeah, I should be finishing this story soon, possibly within the next few chapters, so keep posted!! Thanks for the support along the way!!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	18. Chapter 18

Slinking slowly from the shadows, the 18 year old boy drew his wand and stood warily away from those he once called his friends.

"Draco, Harry, Ron. How nice to see you again!" he started, smiling charmingly at them. "How is our lovely Hermione?"

Simultaneously, the three boys launched themselves at him, their fists flying, their wands momentarily forgotten. There was one focus in all of their minds. To kill Blaise. He had hurt their friend, their sister, and Draco's lover. Justice needed to be served. Blaise needed to feel pain.

Effortlessly, they pinned the dark-haired boy to the ground, plummeting their fists into his body, revelling in every pained grunt their victim would make. Working on a different body part each, within 15 minutes, Blaise was barely recognisable. Blood covered his face from his shattered nose, his eyes were swollen and bloody, his ribs cracked and broken. Blaise Zabini was certainly feeling pain.

"How the fuck do you think Hermione's feeling you motherfucker?" Draco screamed in his former friends face as he punched him again. When he received no answer but an agonising groan, Draco stood back and looked at him. "You're pathetic, you know? You don't even fight back."

"Do you think we should leave him here Draco, or should we alert the authorities?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his bruised knuckles.

"I think he's learnt his lesson. Haven't you Blaise?" Draco replied, nudging Blaise with the toe of his shoe. Unsatisfied with the grunted reply, Draco nudged harder until Blaise cried out in pain. "You've learnt your lesson, haven't you Blaise?"

With a subtle nod, Blaise agreed with Draco, silently begging them to leave. He would rather lie here with pain rippling through his body than be healed and sitting in a cell at Azkaban. At least here his wounds would heal. There, they would not.

"So we're going to leave this mongrel here, where he can hurt someone else?" Ron asked, angered by the prospect. "Look what he nearly did to Hermione!"

"No Ron, he's not ever going to hurt another woman, and I can ensure that." Draco replied calmly, as he fingered the tip of his recovered wand. "I can make it so he will never be the same, that he will never feel completely whole. I can make him wish he were dead with one small spell. A few small words, and I can change his life forever, take away a part of him that he's always honoured."

"You're not?" Harry asked not quite unsure of what Draco was going to remove.

"I sure will, unless he gives me a good reason not too." Draco replied smirking at the huddle now trying to fervently move away. "So Blaise, tell me why I'm not going to remove your penis."

Moaning Blaise tried to beg him to not, but no words would come out of his mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he wanted to do was apologise to Hermione for hurting her. He wanted to go on with his life, and let her do the same. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Draco, he can't talk." Harry muttered as the three boys stood there watching as Blaise moaned continually, his eyes occasionally rolling back.

"Oh well. We'll just come back later then." Draco claimed, leading the way out the door, leaving Blaise lying helpless on the floor.

When the door slammed shut behind them, Harry and Ron rounded on him, their eyes blazing the fires of their renewed dislike of him.

"What do you mean, we'll come back later?" Harry shouted, "I am having no part in removing that body part of him!"

"Me neither!" Ron agreed heartily.

Chuckling, Draco looked at them both before laughing once again. "You actually bought that shit? Gullible Bloody Gryffindors!"

**Hey, One more Chapter to go I believe. Don't be afraid to review!!**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Last Chapter...ever!! So read it well...**

**Normal POV:**

"Bloody hell!" Ron sighed as the three boys trudged back through the passageway to the castle, "I don't remember taking so long to get here!"

"That's because it didn't" Harry replied, looking carefully at the map he had pulled out of his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder, trying to understand the map, but only seeing senseless lines.

"Well, there must have been two doors into the Shrieking Shack, and we've taken the wrong one" Harry answered, his eyes still glued to the parchment.

"So where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked as he blundered over a rock in the dark.

"Somewhere under Hogsmead; I think under The Three Broomsticks." Harry replied, looking at the ceiling as if searching for a clue.

**Hermione's POV:**

As her eyes wearily opened, her heart pounded. Sunlight was streaming through her bedroom window, pooling on the covers lying over her. Still wearing the same clothes as last night, she was tucked carefully into bed, the covers taunt over her small frame, her head resting precariously on her plumped pillow.

"Draco?" she called as she pushed her weary body out bed, pulling the covers off her body and slipped her shoes on her feet. "Harry? Ron?"

As the silence pounded in her ears, she took the few quick steps to her bedroom door to find it locked tight from the outside. Rushing without grace to the bathroom door, she found that too locked, trapping her inside her own room. Panicking, she started to bash on the doors, bruising her wrists. She felt like an animal, trapped in a cage, a house elf, bound in an enchantment forever. She needed to get out. She needed to find Draco. She needed her friends help.

**Normal POV:**

"So how do we get out?" Draco asked as he too observed the ceiling in desperation. "We need to get back to Hermione!"

"Well we can either turn back, or keep going." Harry answered as he followed the passage with the map. "But if we don't turn back, we'll just keep moving further away."

"But…" Ron started but was interrupted by Draco's hand.

"We'll turn back then." Draco stated with a tone of authority missed by neither Harry nor Ron.

"Blaise is back there Draco" Ron stated, his ears turning red in the dark. "You better make a good excuse for us going back there."

"He's right Draco; Blaise is going to be expecting a good excuse as to why we've returned." Harry supported his best-mate.

**Blaise's POV:**

The room was silent, all but for his laboured breathing. His body was aching; the pain was rippling through his limbs. Blood was flowing freely from his nose, and he couldn't move an inch to stem its flow. He couldn't have been more pleased that they left when they did. He somehow knew that Draco would have gone through with it; to cut of his manhood. His family jewels, his penis. He simply would have died; committed suicide, anything to somehow regain his dignity. He just preyed they didn't change their minds and come back.

**Hermione's POV:**

She was lying on her back in the middle of her large comfy bed. Gazing at the ceiling she preyed for help. She wished that Draco would come back. That Harry and Ron would come looking for her. She also hoped that they hadn't hurt Blaise.

**Blaise's POV:**

There were footsteps approaching the door. He could hear them between the blood pumping in his ears. They were coming back to get him. They were here to finish him off. He couldn't move, he was petrified, but in more pain that any could imagine. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide.

**Normal POV:**

"I hope you have a plan Draco," Harry cautioned as they reached the doorway leading to Blaise.

"Of course I do Potter. I'm a Malfoy" Draco replied, his head held high as he swung open the door to the room imprisoning Blaise.

Looking at the frightened heap on the ground that was their friend, the Harry and Ron uncertainly followed behind Draco as he walked up and nudged him with his foot. "Do you have that reason yet??" he asked harshly as he kicked Blaise sharply in the ribs.

As Blaise groaned in pain, Harry and Ron looked at each other with disbelief, "He still can't talk Draco," Harry said almost with weariness before walking around the room several times and locating the right door.

"Have a nice life away from us and Hermione, Blaise!" Ron called out as the three boys slowly exited the room and locked the door behind them.

Making their way down the right passageway this time, they were back at Hogwarts in no time, making their way back up to the Head Common Rooms.

"Do you think Hermione will still be sleeping?" Harry asked neither of his companions in particular, as they neared the corridor leading to the portrait that would take them to her.

"Hopefully she is" Draco replied, before he muttered the password, "I locked her in her room."

"You did bloody what?" Ron yelled, as he raised his fists.

"I locked her in her room so no one could get in to hurt her." Draco rapidly remedied is actions, "I figured as long as she was there, no one could hurt her."

"Good in theory Draco," Harry replied as they neared Hermione's bedroom door, "But she's probably mighty pissed off by now."

"I didn't think that far ahead." Draco mumbled as he opened the door and was knocked over by a head of bushy-hair.

"How dare you lock me in there Draco Malfoy!" Hermione squealed as she pummelled his chest with her fists before showering his face in kisses. "Harry! Ron! Where did you guys go?" she finally asked before giving all three boys a dirty look.

"We-" Ron started before Draco silenced him with a glare, "We went for a walk around the Black Lake, to clear our minds."

**So thats the end of that! Remember to review one last time and tell me what you think!! And a big thankyou to all those who have read this from the start, and reviewed along :D You're all awesome!!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
